The invention relates to management of distributed database data in a nomadic data collection system, including file access and retrieval, from a centralized data repository by a disconnected nomadic work station. A further aspect of the invention is the management of data coherency, including backing up database information and files, file migration between disconnected work stations, and a high density data repository.
Nomadicity is the term used to define the transparent, integrated and convenient form of system support needed to provide a rich set of computing and communications capabilities and services to nomads, including either or both of nomadic workers or nomadic workstations, as they move from place to place. Nomadic data collection specifically allows for data packets to be transferred between a generally disconnected workstation and a central repository.
When updating central data repositories which are not easily accessed, nomadic data collection is employed to facilitate the gathering of information from normally disconnected devices. Nomadic data collection also allows for adding data to a central repository, capturing what exists without regard to or awareness of what already existed.
In this context a need exists to update central repositories of data which are not easily accessed via a direct connection, that is, nomadic data collection.